


princess dragon dream

by Diviana



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/Diviana
Summary: “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”





	princess dragon dream

**Author's Note:**

> This [fic](https://thewickling.tumblr.com/post/138133715841/i-understand-the-whole-sleep-talking-thing-but) is an old one that has been migrated from Tumblr.

He reached for a pillow. His fingers grasped air. Teddy rolled over, reaching up to cover his ears. A panicked scream punched his eardrums. It took a moment before the Sandman released his hold and he could make out the words.

“Ted, WAKE UP,” Billy shouted atop his lungs, “you’re crushing me.”

His eyes shot open. Sitting up, Teddy nearly crashed into the ceiling. His wings flared out, brushing along the walls. Teddy blinked. Glancing down, he made out a thick, sequoia sized leg covered in green scales. Under on of the claws, Billy was pinned onto the remains of their bed. Billy’s fist was beating against his leg back Teddy didn’t feel even a tickle.

Closing his eyes, Teddy focused on returning to his normal size. When he opened them, Billy was an inch from his face. His smoky brown eyes formed annoyed slits. Billy opened his mouth.

Teddy quickly interjected, “Sorry about breaking the bed.”

Billy raised his hand to stop Teddy. He very pointedly stated, “I understand the sleep-talking. I even get the sleep-shifting. But, Ted, what did a princess, a dragon, and me have in common?”

Billy crossed his arm and glared at Teddy. Despite being a good head shorter than Teddy, at this moment, the inclination of Billy’s mouth and the crease in his brow made Teddy fearful for his life.

“Um…,” Teddy rubbed his head sheepishly and explained, “So, my dream parents had set up an arranged marriage between me and a princess cursed to always move out of sync with people. I was sent to the castle she was living at so that we’d fall in love and both our curses would break.”

At his fiance’s cocked eyebrow, Teddy hurried along, “But the problem is even dream me is very gay, so I fell in love with the princess’s wizard protector and brother, you of course. Her parents sent a sorcerer to split us up, who nearly killed you. But I thought you were dead so I got angry and my curse kicked in and I turned into a dragon.”

Billy blinked, stepping back. His left hand cupped his head. His face twisted in disgust. Billy commented, “So Tommy was the princess?”


End file.
